Lightning Rose
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When Bart meets a girl with the ability to control lightning, he finds himself falling heads over heels in love with the dangerous girl…
1. Chapter 1

**Lightning Rose**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Bart meets a girl with the ability to control lightning, he finds himself falling heads over heels in love with the dangerous girl…**

Bart Allen sighed as he walked the streets of Paris. It seemed like everyone in the league had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Clark had Lois, A.C. had Mera, Oliver had Chloe, Victor had Katherine and John had Esmeralda. And he had no one.

Just as he was about to run back home, someone flew over him at lightning fast speed, leaving behind a faint streak of lightning. Intrigued, Bart followed the person until she laned on the beaches of Italy.

Bart took a deep breath as he spied on her. She was tiny compared to him, with long dark brown hair that she wore in a French braid. She turned around, allowing Bart to look at her fully. She was, in a word, _BEAUTIFUL_. She wore a loose, flowey one shouldered blue midriff and black jeans that hugged her in all the right places. Her skin was fair, her face small with a dainty nose, big innocent looking blue eyes, and a rosebud shaped mouth that was curved in a smile as she lifted her face to meet the sun's kisses.

Bart decided to talk to her. Jamming his hands into the pockets of his red jeans, he ambled up to her in normal speed. He stopped, looking at the sunset before sitting down, not noticing that someone else was sitting a few feet away from him.

"It's very beautiful, isn't it?" Bart turned, and their eyes met. "My parents met in Paris, watching the sunset on the streets." She laughed a delicate, tinkling, musical sound. "The exact place where you started to trail me." She giggled again at the look on Bart's face.

"How did you…" Bart trailed off again as her blue eyes met his green eyes again.

"I'm a Metahuman- just like you," she said breezily. "I come from a long line of Metahumans, to be exact." She shrugged. "It's something that I've grown up with. I'm used to it."

"I'm not a Metahuman," Bart blurted out. The girl just cocked her head and looked at him strangely. "I was in an accident when I was young." He sighed, looking out at the sunset.

"I'm Serafina," She smiled at him.

"Bart. Bart Allen." He felt as though he was younger and with a girl that he really liked.

"Well, what are you doing here in Europe illegally, Bart Allen?" she asked, laying down in the sand with her hands behinds her head.

"Needed to clear my head and think about life," Bart muttered, taking a stone in his hand and sending it skipping across the water.

"Anything I can help you with?" Serafina asked, placing her small hand over Bart's much larger hand. Bart looked at the hand before covering it with his other one.

"No, actually, it's a personal problem." Bart sighed. "It seems like all my friends are dating and are happy with their lives. I'm not happy with mine." Serafina's thumb began to rub gentle circles in his palm.

"The right girl will come along, Bart. Just be patient," advised Serafina, leaning in closer to Bart.

"You really think so?" Bart asked, leaning in closer to Serafina.

Their lips were captured in a passionate kiss that lasted for almost a minute. Bart pulled away first, Serafina's hands around his neck. His fingers were to play with her necklace; a pretty sliver clagdad locket. She leaned in again, and the kiss started up again.

Suddenly, Bart's phone began to ring.

"Damn," he muttered, answering it. "Yeah?"

_"Impulse, it's Green Arrow. We have a situation. Get the headquarters now!"_

**Okay now y'all. This is where I need help. I need a few missions ideas for the next few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightning Rose**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Bart meets a girl with the ability to control lightning, he finds himself falling heads over heels in love with the dangerous girl…**

Three seconds later, Bart was back at the watchtower with a goofy grin on his face. He collapsed onto the sofa, his head still full of the kiss that he had shared with Serafina.

"Bart, Watchtower's scanners just picked up suspsious Metahuman activity in Israel. We're going to go check it out," announced Green Arrow. He was leaning over Chloe Sullivan as she typed frantically onto a keyboard, the clacking never faltering as her boyfriend planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Oliver, do you mind? I'm trying to pinpoint the activity," whined Chloe, playfully pushing her boyfriend of three years away.

"Oliver, quit harassing your girlfriend," scolded Victor Stone AKA Cyborg, who was busy programming a computer with new software. Sarah Convroy, his sweetheart, was meditating not too far from him. Sarah lazily opened an eye and smiled shyly at Cyborg before returning to meditating.

"And I am to assume that you want for AC and I to swim over and check it out?" chirped Melody, who was sitting in her boyfriend's lap with his arms around her. She wiggled around and kissed him under his jawbone.

"And you would be guessing right, Melly." Oliver grinned at his little sister before firing an overly protective big brother look at AC, who had his hands folded underneath her large breasts.

"Okay, then, what are we waiting for?" asked Bart, standing up. He began to do rapid fast jumping jacks to keep himself from falling asleep.

"We're waiting on you to get here," piped in Sarah, unfolding her long, slender legs. She skipped over to Victor before kissing her boyfriend on his cheek, causing for Victor to turn bright red.

"Well come on, then!" Burt was vibrating with impatience as he grabbed his comlink and hooked it onto his ear. "Let's get rolling!"

~xXx~

About an hour later, the Justice League had congregated in front of an old fashioned manor in Jericho, Israel. (This is where I was born!)

"On my count," Oliver whispered to the group of superheros behind him. Victor was already working on disabling the front gates.

"Man, this is some code," Victor mutter. He was clearly struggling.

"You know, all you have to do is ask Loris to let you in," a chirpy young told them. The group turned to see a little girl on a swing. She was sailing into the air, her short blond hair flying out behind her.

"Who's Loris?" Bart asked.

"If I might have your attention, but could you please remove your hardware from my plug outputs? It is giving me a bloody headache just listening to your internal mechanics."

Bart's mouth flew open as the thumbprint scanner spoke with a polished British accent. Victor sheepishly did as he was asked to, and the gates opened.

"I swear, people there days are so rude!" muttered Loris before shutting off.

"How did…" Green Arrow asked in wonder as the group entered the grounds of the manor. Green Arrow noted that there were security camera everywhere (or so it seemed) as well as meta humans, who were either meditating or reading or chatting along the grounds. They wore clothes from around the world, and had children with them.

"I can communicate with electrical appliances," the little girl explained. "My name is Cindy, by the way!" She skipped ahead, waving her hand to let them know that they were to follow her.

"John, are you getting a reading?" Hawkman asked the alien, whose eyes were glowing red.

"Did you know that you have to ask permission to enter a mind while seeming polite?" asked an elderly Asian man, walking up to them with his hands tucked into his sleeves.

"My apologies," John said, nodding at the man.

"Chan Lie," the Asian man introduced himself, bowing slightly in the direction of the group. "Might I ask what it is that brings you here?"

"Metahuman activity," Green Arrow answered. Chan Lie frowned.

"That is rather odd. Miss Fourn told us that we wouldn't be detected until one of us had a massive power surge."

"We have advanced technology," Green Arrow explained.

"Well, I can assure, you, at Blue LillyRose, I rehabilitate Metahumans so that they can lead everyday lives, even become superheros," a soft, musical voice floated from behind the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lightning Rose**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Bart meets a girl with the ability to control lightning, he finds himself falling heads over heels in love with the dangerous girl…**

The Justice League turned and saw a young woman in her late teens with dark brown hair that was in a high bun atop her head with tiny wisps of curls framing her heart shaped face. Big blue eyes with long, thick, dark lashes, rosebud shaped lips, and a dainty nose was perfectly proportioned on her face. Her build was petite and slender with an amble bustline, dressed in a black pencil skirt, hot pink blouse and smart leather jacket.

"Bart, it is nice to see you again," Serafina acknowledged him with a smile. Bart felt with heart beginning to flutter faster then normal. She motioned for the group to follow her.

Green Arrow noticed something hurling at them, so he quickly brought up his bow and nocked an arrow. To his surprise, a six month old little girl flew into Serafina's arms.

"Where on earth have you been, my little Rozalina?" she asked in an exasperated tone of voice. She led the way into an office, where she waved the Justice League to sit down in comfy looking chairs.

"Mmm poo-poo?" cooed Rozalina, snuggling into Serafina's arms.

"Whatever," Serafina said to the bundle of cuteness in her arms before turning to the team of superheroes. "At Blue LillyRose, I help to rehabilitate metahuman so that they may lead normal lives, or else become superheroes, such as yourselves. Or in other cases, if they cannot control their powers, or feel like they might have a power surge, they they are more then welcome to live and work here." She switched on a laptop and typed in a few keys. The printed behind her began to vomit out paperwork with information about the program on it. "Here is all you need to know about the program, what we do, and other details that I believe you shall find to be interesting." Serafina smiled as she handed the paperwork over to Green Arrow.

"This is impressive," the emerald archer said after looking through the paperwork. "What kind of," he glanced back at the paperwork for a moment. "Physical training programs do you have here?"

"Soccer, baseball, football, archery, cross country, gymnastics, dancing, rock climbing, ice skating, roller skating, to name a few." Serafina didn't blink as Rozalina levitated herself up into the air and into a surprised Bart's arms. "She likes you."

"I guess so," commented Bart, scared of what to do. Serafina stood up from her desk and showed him how to hold the little girl.

"If you drop her, she will levitate herself before she hits the floor," Serafina told him without blinking an eye.

Cyborg was sniggering at the young man, while Green Arrow was hiding a grin. Martin Manhunter was observing all this with a stony look on his face.

"Wow, I would like to start up a program just like this in Star City," commented Green Arrow.

"Do you have the money?" Serafina asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"I may know someone," answered Green Arrow, leaning back in his seat.

"I though you looked familiar," remarked Serafina, standing.

At that moment, a little girl wearing a pink leotard and tights peeped into the room. "Miss Sera, we are all ready for our dance lesson," she shyly announced before shutting the door again.

"Come now, you may watch us." Serafina quickly disappeared then showed back up in a black leotard, tights and ballet slippers. "This way, please!"


End file.
